Bloody fur
by phantomworks
Summary: Yami's childhood friend is attacked by vampires. Maybe even killed. When Yami recieves the ability to transform into a werewolf along with his frineds, does this spell the end for the blood suckers?
1. Chapter 1

Phantomworks: wow, I don't really have a specific like do I?

**Alice: what?**

Phantomworks; I mean, I have fics from Egypt, the modern world, angel/demon world and sci-fi.

**Alice: true. Is that good?**

Phantomworks: I have no clue… I don't own Yugioh or its characters. Please support the original author by buying their work. (P.S. THEIR WORK IS AWESOME! THAT'S WHY WE WRITE FICS ABOUT IT!)

Chapter 1

_The man crept up the walkway to the old blackened mansion. The building had definitely seen better days, but due to weather such as this storm, many bricks and pieces of the house were falling apart. The door creaked open as the man advanced into the house and to the basement. Once there he spied the thing he was looking for- a coffin, lid closed._

"Vampires don't sleep in coffins."

_The man opened the coffin slowly, trying not to disturb the beast within. He let go of the lid and it fell to the floor with a loud 'flunk'. Leaping back, he narrowly escaped the creature that flew out of the funeral bed. Quickly digging through his cloak pocket, the man pulled out a vial of water. Holy water, that is. He flung it at the vampire, the glass breaking and spraying the acid-like substance all over him. Shrieking, the creature fell to the floor writhing in pain._

"Holy water doesn't burn vampires."

_The man smiled in victory as he drew a wooden stake from another pocket. Creeping up to the vampire he-_

"Wooden stakes can't kill-!"

"Will you just shut up?" red eyes glew angrily under wild blonde bangs. This glare was directed at a near identical boy with blue eyes. These two 11-year olds were often mistaken for brothers because of their similar tri-colored hair and height. However, they were not even close to being related.

"But they're getting so much wrong!" the other complained, hiding half of his face with a book completely about mythical creatures mainly vampires and werewolves.

"Says you! What proof do you have? Huh, Yugi?" the other crossed his arms, having defeated the vampire videogame for the umpteenth time. Yugi's eyes flashed dangerously as he held up two books, the Vampire's Assistant and Twilight.

"What about these, Yami?" Yugi looked smug, but that look fell as Yami laughed at him.

"One is written by a crazy person and the other is a girly love story. Besides, they're both 'fiction'. See Yugi?" Yami flipped the books over to show the library genre to his friend. Yugi pouted and looked away in rebellion.

"Since these books are fake, that means they're wrong. I'm right, they aren't." Yami gloated at Yugi slammed the books on top of each other.

"We'll, we'll never know, huh? Since they don't exist!" Yugi stormed down stairs.

"Yugi, where are you going?" Yami followed him to the top of the stairs and called after him.

"Home. I'm not going to start this never ending argument again. I know where I'm not welcome." Yugi said, standing in the doorway, books in hand and glaring at Yami.

Yami glared back ten-fold, "Fine, go ahead! Once you leave, you are no friend of mine!"

Yugi continued the 'glare-off' for a few seconds more before he turned and left, the door slamming behind him. Yami sat down on the top step. His mother ran into the front hall. "What was that slam? Did someone get hurt?"

Yami glared at the wall opposite her as he got up. "No mother, Yugi 'n me just had a fight. He went home."

"Did you start the fight again?" his mother put her hands on her hips.

"No, Yugi did. "I'm going to bed." Yami said, leaving his mother standing where she was. Hiding away in his room, tears pricked at his eyes.

"Why am I crying? It's not my fault!" Yami roughly wiped away the tears and flung himself onto the bed. _It's Yugi's fault! He should be the one to apologize, not me. _Even as Yami thought this, he felt a sense of rising dread in himself.

"Fine! I'll apologize at school tomorrow!" Yami promised himself and he slipped into the black unconsciousness. Yet even as he slept, he could feel his world changing into something far worse.

~next day~

Yami ran out the door, still putting on a shoe as he ran to school. "Bye mother!" he called behind him.

_I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! This is so not good! And I was gonna apologize to Yugi! Maybe he's still near his house!_ Yami turned the familiar corner that always led to Yugi's house and school…

And stopped dead in his tracks.

Police cars were parked around the house and yellow 'Do Not Cross' tape wrapped around the front entrance and front door and a few windows. Officers littered the sight and even a dog from the K-9 squad was there. Some men were investigating the neighbors. Yami ran up to one of them.

"Excuse me, mister? What's going on? It's Yugi okay?" Yami tugged on one of the men's shirt to get his attention. The man looked at Yami, looked to his partner and back.

"Do you know the family of this house, kid?" the officer asked.

Yami nodded, "what's going on? Was there a robbery?"

"Do you recognize these pictures?" the officer handed him three pictures. One was a family picture of Yugi and his mother and father. The other two were much newer, one of each parent. Their faces were frozen in horror, eyes wide and staring unseeingly at nothing. Their skin was deathly pale.

Yami gulped and switched back to the family photo, pointing out each person. "Y-yeah. That's Yugi's mother and that's his daddy. The boy that that looks like me is my friend, Yugi Motou. Why?"

The officer looked back at his partner. The other shrugged and the officer looked back at Yami. "Kid, can you tell me the last time you saw your friend?"

"L-last night. We had a fight and he went home. W-why? Where's Yugi?" Yami's voice trembled as the eleven year-old tried to figure out what the officers wouldn't tell him.

The officer knelt beside the small boy, putting his hands on the small trembling shoulders, "I'm sorry son, but your friend's parents are dead. Yugi I'm afraid has been missing since this morning. We think that he may be dead too."

"W-What?" Yami couldn't believe it. Yugi was missing? Dead? Because he went home last night? "m-my fault…"

"Excuse me?" the police man asked, confused.

"If I hadn't have fought with him, if we hadn't have fought-! If he was at my house last night he wouldn't of-!" Yami broke down crying. He was to blame. Because of their fight, Yugi went home. Because Yugi went home, his friend was now missing and maybe even dead. And what was the last thing he had said to him?

'_Fine, go ahead! Once you leave, you are no friend of mine!'_

Yami sobbed harder, somehow ending up in a warm embrace of the police officer. The pictures of Yugi's parents fell to the ground. Something caught the boy's eye before he could turn his head away. Through the tears, Yami could just make out a similar thing on both bodies. His eyes widened.

Two small puncture wounds dotted their necks.

Yami's breath caught. How could it be? They weren't real! But that was the only explanation wasn't it? The boy's eyes darkened as he turned his face away, tears ran silently down his cheeks. He knew what had done this to his friend.

And he vowed to one day kill it.

Phantomworks; let that be a lesson to those who say hateful words.

**Alice: you never know when it might be the last thing that person hears from you.**

Phantomworks; okay, that's another one off the list. Another 5 to go… I think…

**Alice; you don't know?**

Phantomworks; (llll~llll) no. please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Phantomworks: I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 2

Yami howled as the pack leapt into formation.

"Joey! You and Marik split off and cut him off! We'll run him into a trap!" Yami barked, literally. His paws pounded the hard ground as he raced on, fully focused on their prey. His ears were slick against his head as he growled at the creature they were chasing. Hopefully this would be the one. The one that had killed his childhood friend.

The pack leader growled as he thought about the last seven years. The search for his friend was called off after a month. They had held a funeral service for him and his parents, all closed caskets and the mystery was laid to rest unsolved.

Only weeks after that, Yami had gotten sick and ended up transforming into a wolf, or werewolf as he parents put it. Apparently it was his family curse. To transform into wolves with superior strength and speed and size and fight against their enemy –the vampires. Yami accepted this eagerly, gathering the others of his pack as they changed one-by-one. First it had been the insane pair of Bakura and Marik, and then Joey followed soon afterwards.

Now their pack had enough force to take down a fully fledged –adult vampire with little to no effort. Just like right now, for instance.

"On it, Alpha!" Joey barked back, sliding effortlessly into the woods, Marik following closely behind him.

"Aw, why's I have to stay with you?" Bakura whined, keeping pace right beside his pack leader.

Yami glared at the white furred wolf, "because I know that you and Marik would get distracted or fight and the vamp would get away! Now quit whining."

Bakura mumbled something about 'no fun' but otherwise obeyed. Suddenly there was a flash of lightning and the tell-tale rumbling of thunder. Rain poured in sheets onto the hunters and hunted. Their prey caught wind of Joey and Marik since water made smells more pungent. Wings spreading wide, the vampire took off into the darkened sky.

"Rrgh! We've lost them!" Yami slowed to a halt, panting heavily. He stomped on paw on the ground hard, splashing mud at himself.

"Hey, cool it Yami." Bakura warned, "There's always next time."

"Don't you get it? There won't be a next time! You think that creature won't clear out and be gone before dawn now that it knows we're here?" Yami growled, taking an offensive stance against his pack mate.

"Whoa! Cool it! Wouldn't want anyone hurt now would we?" Bakura backed up a few paces.

"You know as well as I do that werewolves are quick healers." Yami bared his teeth.

"Bakura's right, Alpha. Cool it! This 'n won't clear out." Joey came between them.

"How do you know?" Yami forced himself out of the attack stance.

"Have ya even sniffed at da scent?" Joey said, sniffing at a foot print in the mud. Yami crept over to him, shaking his fur a little to rid himself of the heavy rain, sniffing carefully, Yami screwed up his nose in disgust, but forced himself to identify it. The scent was familiar, like he had smelled it… maybe… a few days earlier perhaps? That's it! It belongs to the one that had evaded them for the past two months.

Yami's eyes widened in disbelief. "The one we've yet to catch! It's still here? Even after being chased down countless times? Either it's stupid or…"

"It's young." Joey said, sniffing again. He was their tracker. No one could tell the scents apart quite like him. He could tell if they were young or old, male or female, or even if they're injured. "Definitely young. Maybe only… seven years? Jest a guess."

Seven years? Back then, that day- did it? Yami's eyes turned cold, "What else can you tell me?"

"Male, doesn't seem injured, but it is hungry. We've prob'ly been interferin' wit its feedin' habits." Joey continued. "That's 'bout all I can tell ya. He'll likely try ta feed 'gain soon."

"We won't let him get the chance." Yami growled. "Come on, let's go home and get dry." The rest of the pack followed his command and fell into formation. Joey was at his right as the Beta while Bakura and Marik followed to the left of and a little behind him. They soon came to the van that they usually used for hunting missions and got out their clothes.

Transforming back, they dressed and climbed into the van. Yami started the ignition and the van sped off. All were unaware of the amethyst eyes on them as they drove away.

Phantomworks: okay, first, I changed Yugi's eyes color from amethyst to blue in the first chapter. I thought everyone should know.

**Alice; next?**

Phantomworks;… review?

**Alice; (head wall head wall head wall)**


	3. Chapter 3

Phantomworks; I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 3

Once the van was far enough away, a figure dropped from the tree branches. Landing in a crouch, he stood and dusted himself off. "Well that was a close one! A second more and they would've had me!"

The figure shook out his windswept tri-colored hair and re-furled his leather wings. His stomach growled and he wrapped his arms around it, trying to silence it. "I can't tell if Lady Luck is with me or not! Argh! No time for this! I've gotta get some food! I'm starving!"

With that, he was off, sprinting through the woods. Trees became a blur to him and he soon forgot about his surroundings all together. Suddenly he stopped, sniffing the air. Traces of human scent hit him, but more importantly, the fresh scent of animals –food.

His eyes glinted as he fell into a crouch. Slowly creeping forward, he targeted his prey –a stray dog that was rifling thought some tipped over garbage cans. Ever so slowly, he crept out of the bushes until he was close enough to… pounce!

The dog yelped in surprise and tried to tear its attacker off, but a set of teeth were dug firmly into its neck. The struggles soon became non-existent as the dog's life force was sucked from it. Finding his food source dry, the vampire flung the carcass from him. It wasn't near enough. He stood up, not noticing the parked van or the black wings highlighted against the full moon.

*Yami POV*

"I'm jest sayin', Yams. I tink we should hold one fer questionin'. Find out what makes 'em tick! Den we can kill 'em. What do ya say?" Joey tried to convince the Alpha of hi plan and he knew that sooner or later, the pack leader would give in.

"I still say no. besides, how would we get them trapped or captured or whatever without hurting ourselves in the process? It's not like they'll go willingly and we can't _just_ knock them out." Yami pointed out as he accelerated a little too violently when the light turned green.

"Come on! Just try it once! If it don't work, we'll give it up and go back to da old huntin' style. Come on!" Joey pestered the Alpha some more.

"Fine! Once! That's it! But then I get to kill it myself!" Yami growled. He wasn't going to let a single one off the hook. They had killed his friend and now he was going to kill them. Every. Single. One.

"Tanks, Alpha! So when are we –what's dat?" Joey pointed to the park. Eyes flashed from the dense bushed of the forest. Hunting eyes. Yami parked quickly and turned off the van.

The eyes moved forward slowly. He could barely see what the creature was targeting when he heard a whine from a doge going through a garbage heap. Soon the hunter crept from the bushes and Yami saw the figure of a human.

Or was it?

"Everyone out." He growled as he silently opened his door. Everyone followed just as silently so as not to draw attention to themselves. They watched the creature as it focused and prepared to spring. But there were no people around, what was it aiming for?

Suddenly, it attacked! The dog yelp in pain and growled, trying to get away. Soon its cries fell quiet and Yami felt Joey cringe beside him. He knew Joey was a soft on, so he could imagine what seeing a dog die like that could do to him. Maybe he'd give up on the whole 'capture' plan?

Out of nowhere, another, bulkier figure dive-bombed the much smaller one. The taller one laughed as the smaller tried to get away. Even Yami cringed when he heard flesh meet flesh as the larger punched the smaller, the other's head whipping to the side. Then a thick leg jabbed into the small stomach and the victim doubled over in pain.

Cackling, the larger seemed to be monologue-ing about something or other before he pulled the shorted from its knees by its hair. Yami could barely hear the small pleas, but he could practically taste the fear in the air. This didn't seem like a vampire fight, it seemed like common bullying.

And it was about to get worse.

Large hands wrapped around a small neck and the smaller tried to claw the hands off, but his struggles were getting weaker. Yami could barely control himself, but as to protecting the small vampire or killing it himself, he knew not. Joey made the decision for him. The blonde leapt into action, literally, while he transformed in mid-air.

Landing in a crouch, the large wolf gave little thought as he rushed the big vampire. Marik transformed as well, following Joey's lead and attacking too. Surprised, the vampire dropped the smaller that feel like a stone.

Joey howled in rage and bit into the vampire's cold flesh. Marik attacked the legs, trying to unbalance the vampire. Sensing that he was out matched, the vampire unfurled sickeningly black wings and with one down stroke, the creature sent itself high into the dark night sky.

Joey let go and barked angrily at it while Marik howled in victory. Yami led Bakura out of the bushes to check out the fight scene.

"Calm down Joey. Did you recognize its scent?" Joey snorted and shook his head, "so it's a new one? Hmm, this could be a problem."

Yami was deep in thought as Joey snuck off to the small creature left behind. He sniffed it warily. It didn't move. Nudging it with a paw, Joey leapt backwards in case it reacted. Again, nothing. Joey whined at Yami and the pack leader walked over to him. The Alpha's eyes filled with rage as he came closer, but he controlled himself.

He nudged the vampires head with his foot. The creature looked remarkably like himself, something he didn't take a liking to. "Is it dead?" Yami asked in disgust.

Joey sniffed quietly for a second before snorting and shaking his head 'no'.

"Guess I'll put it out of its misery." Yami flipped out a short knife from his belt. Instinctively, Joey put himself between the Alpha. Whining softly, the wolf gave his leader 'the look' otherwise known as the 'Puppy Dog Eyes of Doom'. "Didn't you see what this thing did to that dog? You really want to keep it alive?"

The wolf gave the teen a look that said 'would I have saved him if I didn't?'

"What are we going to learn that we don't already know?" Yami growled. Baffled for a moment, the wolf hung its head and looked up slightly with its eyes. This look said, 'but… you promised…'

"Oh fine! We'll keep it alive for now, but it makes one wrong move and I'll slit its throat." Growling in anger, Yami sheathed his knife. "Load it in the van."

He unlocked the van and climbed into the driver's seat. Bakura and Joey maneuvered the vampire into the back of the van while Marik was out marking his territory. "You get to guard it since you wanted it alive." Yami ordered. Whimpering, Joey obeyed, tucking his tail over his paws as Marik climbed in.

"We're going to my house. You two need new clothes." Yami started the van and drove off. He sighed. The worst part about being a werewolf was that they had a tendency to shred clothes when they transformed. "And we're keeping that thing there in the basement. Joey, you're on guard duty with me for the rest of this week."

Joey yipped happily, anything to get away from his house. The creature didn't stir until it was well into the morning and already deep in captivity.

Phantomworks; and that's where-

**Alice; what's a pig put on a cut?**

Phantomworks; ugh, I don't know, okay?

**Alice; oink-ment!**

Phantomworks; ah! I feel stupider already! Sorry peoples, Alice is just telling me some really bad jokes.

**Alice; okay, here's one.**

Phantomworks: I don't want to hear it!

**Alice; but it's about vampires!**

Phantomworks: (sighs) okay.

**Alice: what's a vampire's-?**

Phantomworks: TWILIGHT!

**Alice; um… no. what's a vampire's favorite food?**

Phantomworks; blood.

**Alice: well, yeah, but that's not the answer.**

Phantomworks;… ketchup.

**Alice; how did you-? Never mind, I'm not going to ask. Still no.**

Phantomworks; I give, what is it?

**Alice; neck-terines!**

Phantomworks; (head desk head desk head desk)

**Alice: hahahahahahhahaha!**


	4. Chapter 4

Phantomworks: I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 4

_His face met the muddy ground as he was tackled from above. Struggling, he tried to get away, hearing evil cackles. He got up, intending to escape, but pain over came him. A fist to his face, a knee to his stomach. As pain engulfed him, he doubled over gripping his stomach –trying to stay conscious. His body wasn't used to this._

"_Heh! You're really useless you know that? Here I thought that you had died seven years ago, but I guess I was wrong. I don't know why Kaiba saved you, but I'll make sure to fix that. You were supposed to die that night, you worthless piece of trash! So Just die!" his attacker yanked him up by his hair._

"_No! Please! I didn't do anyth-!" his pleas were cut off by thick hands around his neck. The small vampire finally had a good look at his attacker, thought he already knew who it was. Ushio, the vampire that had killed his family so many years ago, nearly killing himself as well._

_Now he was finishing the job._

_Sharp nails clawed at the hand, but there was nothing else he could do. Dark clouds cloaked his vision by the time the hands released him. He knew he fell to the ground, but didn't feel the pain that should've come with it. The last thing he heard was a heart-piercing howl._

The vampire jolted awake, his eyes flying open before he could make sense of what just happened. Gasping and panting for breath, he closed his eyes. _Just a dream, just a dream. It's always a dream…_ he calmed himself, taking deep breaths. Right. Always a dream, the same nightmare he had had for the past seven years. This one had been a little more creative, he'd actually felt the pain this time. And that howl was new, probably from his recent encounters with the wolves. Locking away the nightmare, he opened his eyes and got up to prepare for the new day. That's when he noticed it…

His hands and legs were tied.

"Wha-?" twisting slightly, the vampire peered behind his where his arms were tied. Silver glinted in the near- non-existent light from the covered windows. _Silver! Why am I tied up with it? Where am I?_

Now the vampire looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. He was on a bed or cot of some sort with a thin blanket for coverage. There was a lamp close by and some boxes of junk in a corner of the room. A door led somewhere, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get to it easily. Other than that, the room was bare.

"Where am I? Why am I here?" the vampire looked around wildly for escape. Suddenly, his stomach growled hungrily. _No! This isn't a good time! I need to eat!_ It was then that he realized that his stomach hurt in a not-hungry way as well and that his cheek had swollen. _So it wasn't a dream? _He thought, fearful.

At that moment, the door to his 'room' opened and a blonde male stepped in. the blonde gasp in surprise and the vampire stared at him hungrily. This stare-off continued for a while before the blonde raced away, the door slamming shut behind him. The vampire cringed. He heard the blonde race through the house (?) and run into various things, like a vase for example, all while yelling for 'Yami'. Who's Yami?

The pound of feet on the floor boards above him stopped and he heard a brief conversation, though he couldn't quite make out the words. Then the footfalls started again, two sets this time and the door flew open sooner than the young vampire expected. Flinching, the vampire curled in upon himself, trying to protect his sore body. He kept his back to the wall and brought his bound legs up in front for defenses.

Scanning his attackers, the vampire recognized the blonde from before. However the new one caught his attention. The man looked exactly like him, except a wilder version. His blonde bags spiked up in a wild array and the dark skin was different from the vampire's own pale shin. His double also had startlingly red eyes and those eyes glared at the smaller creature with pure hatred. Shrinking back, the vampire almost thought that the double was a vampire as well, but the animal scent mixed in the other's blood killed that thought almost instantly.

And brought on another set of problems –his hunger.

"Joey, go get the phone and call Marik and Bakura while the _thing_ and I have a little chat." The vampire cringed at the hateful words. Thing? He was more than that! Did everyone hate him?

The blonde, 'Joey', gave the shorted man a look that said 'don't kill him' but obeyed anyway. The double must've been his superior. Once Joey left, the double turned his hateful red eyes back to the vampire.

"We saved your life, now you owe us answers." The double stated to stalk forward, his arms crossed. Instinctively, the vampire knew that if the other got any closer, his body would act on the need for food and this would end very badly for him. The man took another step forward.

"Stop! Stay away!" the vampire closed his eyes tight and hid his face with his bangs. He was trying so hard to control the hunger that he was visibly shaking. The double growled.

"You don't order me around, thing! This is my house, you are my captive. I can do whatever I want!" the double took another step forward. One more step and he would be within attack range.

"I'm warning you!" the vampire's voice quivered. He could smell the blood hidden within that identical body; hear the pulse that drove it though the veins. He wasn't going to make it. "If you don't stop –I'll -!"

"You'll what?" the other taunted, taking that last step. The vampire stopped shaking. He grew deathly still.

"I warned you." He whispered. In the blink of an eye, his wings sprang out and he shot off the cot. Scarlet eyes widened in shock as sharp, tiny teeth sank into the bronze skin of his neck.

Phantomworks: ta-da!

**Alice: … let me guess, you're going to leave us like that.**

Phantomworks; oh, you know me so well! Yes, I am. If you want to read more, you'll have to vote. (^^)

**Alice: where?**

Phantomworks: in my poll, but that won't be up until after 'Bye Atem' so don't hold your breath.

**Alice; you're evil, you know that?**

Phantomworks; yes, yes I am. (^^)


End file.
